Spartan Empire
The Spartan Empire is an SL Military group. It was founded by its current leader, Copper Shriner. It was started in the summer of 2007 with its primary purpose to defeat New Rome. The military's base is situated in the region of Brighton on the Teen Grid. It has had numerous base changes and its members are known for the phrase "4 SPARTA". Although the army has lost its land numerous times, still the members of the group continue to fight. It accepts anyone with a will to fight and who show loyalty to the group. History Early History The Spartan Empire was originally as the group Sparta. The army eventually was given a small base in Hippoden where the army started to grow. Many of its current leaders emerged during this early phase. However,the army moved to Carroll. Reconstruction The Spartan Empire, which is now in its second resurrection. The original Sparta died due to its land holder being bought out. Growing up in a grid of war, between the superpowers of Talon and Rome, as well as the group British Military. They were aided at birth by Talon, and stuck by Talon in the fight against Rome and still do.The Spartan Empire continues to fight New Rome, aided by their allies Black Talon and British Military and their weapons ranging from assault rifles to grenade launchers and RPGs, among which are the most realistic of the grid's guns, as well as being equipped with light armor. The Spartans then moved on to fight Teen Resistance Movement in Reggiano, however, this war never ended. Sparta took the advantageous defection of a general from TRM, ripping their base from them. and TRM disbanded and then reformed into Righteous Iron Fist, whom later allied with Talon and by association became Sparta's ally. Brighton After moving from Pop, Sparta later founded a base they titled Lacedaemon in Brighton. The first Brighton base consisted of an army base with a "Colosseum" like building. Many of the current members have joined Sparta during this period but Sparta has "restarted" (in the words of Copper Shriner) and many of the Pop-era members have rejoined Sparta. Current Issues and Disbandment Recently, Copper Shriner has had the Lacedaemon complex deleted and is selling the approximately 35,000 square meters of land. The current potential buyer, named Zac Okelly, will not say what they plan to do with the 70,000 L$ parcel. As of early August, Sparta has disbanded, with some members going to Talon, and others unknown. Ranks The following were the ranks of the Spartan Empire. # Spartan Pryvat: This is the rank that everyone with sights on Sparta starts with. # Spartan Korporale: This is the second official rank of sparta, a deformity of the word Corporal. People in this rank have proven themselves worthy in combat, and consistant in battle appearences. # Spartan Sergueant: This is the third rank possible, another deformity of the word Sergeant. People in this rank have proven to be excelled fighters, and commendable on their leadership. # Spartan Kurknull: This is the fourth official rank, achieveable by only the most skilled people in fighting and leader ship. Members in this rank have shown loyalty and honor in many battles, and usually excel in one of the basic skills (Scripting, Building, Etc.). # Spartan Genural: This is the fifth achieveable rank, and one of the hardest to get to. Under this rank, you are likely to find Sparta's most trusted and skills soldiers and leaders, deemed appropriate for the rank. # Spartan Advissor: This is the Sixth, and final achieveable rank. Only one to two people will ever be in this rank at most, and will usually be one of the people that helped in the formation of the group. # Spartan Rinledder: The founder or trusted owner of the group. Category:Military Groups